Evil Queen (Clone)
The Clone of the Evil Queen was created when Regina Mills used the formula created by Doctor Jekyll to extract every evil part of herself and destroy it once and for all. The culmination of Regina's evil manifested itself in her image, and in addition her power. Regina then used her own magic while the clone was weakened to remove and crush her heart supposedly killing the evil part of herself. But in reality, the Evil-Clone survived and made her way to the Dragon where she declared that her war had just begun, and that the reign of Evil Queen had resurfaced. Biography Evil Evolves Following the death of her true love, Robin Hood, Regina's friends and family begin to fear that they could soon see the reemergence of the Evil Queen, considering that the death of her first love is what caused the creation of that infamous persona in the first place. Regina maintains that the Evil Queen is never coming back, but makes clear that she's constantly at war with her impulses, and right now an inner battle is raging between her good side and her dark side. The Dragon recognizes this, seeing it as being of vital importance that Regina win said battle, and thus he offers to help her find a way to rescue a handful of her loved ones from the Land of Untold Stories where they have become trapped. While at the wishing fountain, which becomes a portal to greet them all home, Regina makes an extra wish that the Evil Queen be gone forever so that she won't always have to suppress her, and her wish comes true when a man named Dr. Jekyll arrives alongside her friends and family. He split himself from Mr. Hyde, who is the manifestation of his very worst self, using a serum that he developed, and he has enough left over for one more dose. Snow tells this to Regina, who decides to inject herself with the serum, thus making it so the Evil Queen separates from her. Emma slaps a pair of anti-magic shackles on the wicked monarch to keep her at bay and, while the Queen sneers at what Regina has become and makes it clear that she needs her, Regina disagrees. She then rips out her worse half's heart and crushes it, and the Evil Queen crumbles to dust. However, while Regina thinks she's rid herself of her dark impulses forever, the Evil Queen is reborn from the dust in the Dragon's shop, and she rips out his heart after declaring that a war has just begun. Clutching the heart, she gleefully proclaims that the Queen is back. Sisterly Reunion At some point the Evil Queen makes her way from New York City into Storybrooke, without anybody noticing her arrival. She visits Zelena's farmhouse, where she prepares two drinks and waits for her sister to turn up. When Zelena finally shows up with her daughter, after deciding to move out of Regina's house because of a fight with her sister, the Evil Queen makes herself known. She pokes fun at Zelena's lifelong desire to have a sister, only for Regina to end up being the wrong one for her. The Wicked Witch questions what the Evil Queen wants, so she pushes one of her drinks towards her, telling her it's time for a sisterly chat. Powers and Abilities Dark Magic: Regina was born with strong magical abilities, but she would not realize these abilities until she used them on her mother. From there Rumpelstiltskin taught her how to harness Dark Magic. Her practice of the magical arts grants various mystical abilities, of which are known; * Telekinesis: Being able to apply force, control, or move various objects. * Teleportaion:' ''Able to disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappear in another location along with anything or anyone that is brought along. * '''Transformation: Transform yourself into an animal or object, or transform someone else into an animal or object. * Pyrokinesis: Generate fire and use it as a form of attack. * Healing Magic: Able to heal the wounds of a living thing. * Heart Removal: Able to rip out a individuals heart and either kill or control them. Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Mills Family Category:Hyde Serum Clones